Magnus
by The Ashen Sun
Summary: The Norwegian, Vilhelm, muses about the man who seems to be the thorn in his side that no one can remove. His Danish brother. His Magnus.  DenNor, with the tiniest mention of lemony goodness.


_**This is the first Hetalia story I've written, despite knowing about it for about a year now. I don't want to bore you to tears with a really long author's note, so I'll keep this simple. I've used human names in this story, as well as country names. I RP Norway, and I've given him the name Vilhelm. It's a Germanic form of William. Denmark, who is named Magnus in this story, often shortens it to just 'Vil', which is like shortening William to 'Will' or 'Bill'. Magnus is actually a common name in Scandinavia. (I know this because my Denmark is Norwegian). It means 'great'. Oh! Another thing, I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR HETALIA. AT ALL. EVERYTHING RELATED TO THIS AMAZING ANIME IS PROPERTY OF ITS CREATOR! I'll shut up now so you can read! I hope you enjoy my story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus<strong>

He never cried out.

Even when the switch hit already bloodied skin, he never cried out. He gritted his teeth and bore the pain. The first time it happened, I spent the entire time I tended to his body nagging about what he had done to deserve this. No one told me why the elders took a switch to my brother's back, so I was clueless. It took Berwald yanking me aside, pressing me against the wall, and growling, "Ye b'stard," to even start to understand.

"How dare you?" I snapped back, glaring at him. "I'm your _brother!_"

"Do ye kn'w why h' got b'ten?" He continued, his gaze more intense than normal.

"He's an idiot." I scoffed in response. "I beat him with my furs all the time."

"Yer th' id't." He snarls, shoving me against the wall and pinning me there with his hands on my shoulders. "Th'y hi' im b'coz h' _loves _ye."

I broke his grip on me and started to walk off. "You're a liar, Berwald." I hissed, before walking out the door. I had better things to do.

* * *

><p>He crawled into my bed again.<p>

"Good mornin', Vil!" He cried out, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before glaring at him. "Get out of my bed, Magnus." I grumbled.

"But, baby, I need you to love me." He cooed at me, giving me a pathetic look with those strikingly blue eyes. His eyes really were lovely. But only when he's quiet.

I rolled over so my back was facing him and tried to get back to sleep. "Tch." I felt his warm body press closer to mine, his bare chest against my bare back, and felt his arm drape over me. I guess his heat lulled me back to sleep, for when I woke up again, I had turned over so that our chests were touching and my head was pressed into the curve of his neck.

I blinked for a few moments and waited to hear the baritone voice again, but was surprised when I didn't. His grip tightened around me and I could only hear his soft, content breathing.

He looked. . . almost happy. I had never seen him like this before. When he was awake everything he did tended to have a smug, arrogant air about it.

Except for when he dealt with me. When he and I were together, he was. . . desperate. He was desperate for my attention. It bothered me sometimes. I would go off and flirt with a couple girls, only for him to come along and ruin everything.

But that's neither here nor there. I closed my eyes once again. Magnus made a fine pillow for me.

I went back to sleep, curling up against the body of my brother.

* * *

><p>He was such an idiot sometimes.<p>

I stepped out of the house of my friend, Asel's, home to find him standing in the courtyard, talking with three girls. Admittedly, I was later than normal in leaving my magic lessons. But that didn't mean he could go and flirt with people! He's a nation! He can't have them anyways!

I felt a hot surge of anger run through my body as my fists clenched hard enough that I felt my nails dig into my palms. Red tinged at the corners of my sight. I was mad.

No one but me needed to know that, though.

I let my expressionless mask shift into place and I walked over to them.

"Vil!" He grinned, seeing me approach.

I inclined my head towards him. "Magnus. Ladies." I could see the entire shift of his demeanor once I arrived. I scuffed my toe against the snowy ground innocently and said, "I've missed you, Magnus. Will you walk home with me?" To top it off, I gave him my ever so slight pout.

"'C-Course!" I knew he'd say yes. We bid the girls goodbye and walked off. Magnus had a spring in his step and he kept glancing over at me to grin widely. I rolled my eyes and looked away whenever he did that. But, I was walking closer to him than normal. Our arms brushed against each other every few moments. He grinned and whistled while I kept my mask on.

But I celebrated on the inside. No one would take my Magnus away from me.

* * *

><p>I woke up in his arms a few years later. Both of us were naked and sweaty, and the sheets were tangled with our even more tangled bodies. I felt sore, but one flashback of the pleasure from what had transpired made me forget my dull ache.<p>

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, basking in the silent room. His heartbeat pounded steadily in his chest and against my head. He really did make a lovely pillow for me. I pressed a gentle kiss to his chest before carefully shifting so that I was even more comfortable. There was a slight pressure in my hand, and I glanced down to find our fingers laced together.

I heard his breathing pattern shift before I heard the soft, husky whisper. "Vil?"

I grinned and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Ja, baby?"

He chuckled, wrapped his free arm around me, and pulled me up for a loving kiss. "Yer my baby." He whispered to me.

"You're my Magnus," I responded quietly, dropping my mask and letting a loving look settle on my features. He blinked rapidly for a moment, before grinning wolfishly at me. The next thing I know, he's rolled us over and is hovering over me. His mouth attached itself to my neck and I let out a moan as my hand grabbed his hair. He pulled away to look at me and I kissed him on the mouth. Our bodies shifted against each other and my pleasure heightened. His arms wrapped around me and his hands started to make their way down my spine. I couldn't help but moan loudly at the thought of the pleasure I knew was coming. . .

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was panting heavily into Magnus' neck as he rubbed circles on my sweaty back. "Ten minutes." He promised me.<p>

I chuckled tiredly into his neck. "How long can you go like this?" I whispered back.

The wolfish grin was back. "As long as ye need me to, baby."

"Min Gud," I breathed.

He smirked, "Tired, baby?"

I glared at him, my Viking pride spiking up. "No!"

"Good."

We laid there for a few more moments, just basking in each other's embrace. Ten minutes later, Magnus was shifting me again and I was crying out in pure pleasure at his every movement.

Damn Magnus may have been loud, annoying, and completely insatiable. But, he was all mine.


End file.
